1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to trailer apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved trailer low tire pressure indicator apparatus to provide indication of low tire pressure in an associated trailer assembly relative to a tire tow vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In towing a trailer and the like by a tow vehicle, an operator is frequently unaware of relative inflation pressures associated with the tires of a typical multi-axle trailer. Prolonged use of deflated tire pressure relative to such a trailer organization may result in tire damage as well as trailer damage and the failure of a deflated tire due to overheating. Further, there is also potential of fire damage due to the overheating of a deflated tire in use. Prior art structure is available relative to tire pressure sensing organizations and such is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,468 to Galan wherein a vehicle includes a trio of magnets and are mounted in a predetermined fixed circumferential spacing on a wheel, wherein the magnets are arranged to sense displacement of a rotating magnet to afford a sensing and sampling of each wheel sensor in a repetitive sequence to determine low tire pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,982 to Gault sets forth another on board tire pressure sensing system wherein a transmitter is mounted in rotative relationship with each tire, and wherein a receiver is disposed to each transmitter to indicate a low tire pressure due to displacement of the tire relative to the receiver.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,109 to French sets forth a tire inflation apparatus wherein an arm carried by a rotating wheel normally held retracted by a plunger, wherein deflation of the plunger by relative tire pressure releases the arm radially outwardly of the tire or wheel to contact an element on a vehicle body to effect an alarm.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved trailer low tire pressure indicator apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing low tire pressure sensing structure operative with multi-axle trailer organizations and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.